


Try me

by imababygirls2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Love/Hate, M/M, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imababygirls2/pseuds/imababygirls2
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun have an incredible chemistry, which dialogues really well with their troubled relationship. When two boys who hate each other realize the attraction they feel, nothing else can hold them back. Except for... the hate itself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: HARDbaekhyunnie: Round 1





	Try me

_**Single chapter.** _

Sunny day, perfect weather, lots of people talking gladly, children playing in the square and some guys smoking. That day was supposed to be simply perfect, right? Well, things can't be perfect at all, unfortunately. 

Byun Baekhyun was fucking stressed. With his ripped jeans, leather jacket, black t-shirt and his boots, a cigarette between his lips and looking just like an asshole (which is exactly what he is sometimes, but… hm, nevermind.)

The reason for his madness had a name and a surname. Park Chanyeol, as always. Baek was simply pissed off with the taller one, who was always messing with him and his friends at work, talking lots of shit about him for everyone and being such a dick. Honestly, they hate each other. And maybe that's why their chemistry is so fucking hot. You'll see.

__

Well, our story, for real, starts about, hm… three or four hours ago, I guess. Last year of high school, the prom was close and the graduation either. Everyone was nervous, excited, glad and sad at the same time. You can imagine, huh? Confused, full of hormones, anxiety, with their minds just a mess… these teenagers, oh, gosh. Chanyeol is a  _ good boy _ . For real, he is. He treats [ _ almost _ ] everyone just like he wants to be treated. The Byun's boy and his friends (mostly guys who slept with him and then turned into a good friend or his best friend, from childhood) are the exception for this treatment. Seriously, Chanyeol makes Baekhyun's life worse than hell sometimes. Now that I kind of introduced y'all to their lives, let's just keep going. 

__

Monday is, for some, the worst day of the whole week. Baekhyun disagrees. For him, Monday is just like a new start. Even when he knows that his day's gonna be trash, he likes to think that this trash is necessary for him to grow up. It's better than complaining all the time, huh? This actually works as a defense mechanism either. That day, Monday, Baekhyun woke up a little bit late. He got dressed real quickly, put his backpack on his back and ate an apple while going to the school. Arrived late for the first class and had to wait for the second one. But… guess who was late just like him? If you answered Park Chanyeol, you're fucking right. Chanyeol was probably going to his classroom when he saw the quiet, sleepy Byun sitting on the floor.

__

Automatically, a smile appeared on his face. Convenient. I need a  _ distraction _ , he thought. With his slow walk, he walked step by step 'til the boy. Touched him with his feet and made him look up, at him. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and turned up the music on his earphones. Unsatisfied, Chanyeol touched him once again. No answer. Then he kicked Byun's leg.

__

— What do you want, Park? I'm busy, are you fucking blind? — Baekhyun spoke (screamed).

__

— I just wanna have some fun, little baby slut. — he answered.

__

I think I forgot to tell you guys but Byun is gay. And, well… You can imagine, huh? Chan is fucking homophobic. But it's a mask. Kinda like a defense system. YOU'LL SEE. Let's keep going!

__

— Hm. — rolled his eyes again and put his middle finger up, showing it to him.

__

— Hm… how do you feel with this finger inside your ass, whore? — Chanyeol, sarcastically, asked.

__

— It feels really good. You should try. Now let me in peace, please. I'm begging. Seriously, I'm not in the mood. — he said. On any other day, they would have a verbal fight that would probably end up with both mad at each other. But not that day. Baekhyun didn't have any patience for that shit. — And don't you dare put these dirty feet on me again, or else I'll kick your little dick. 

__

— Uh-oh… the little whore is showing her real personality? Yes she is. — the taller one curved his body and looked at Baek with an expression that announces clearly his thought: I have a superior aura. Pathetic, in my opinion.

__

— Fuck you, Chanyeol. — he spoke and got up. He bumped into him on purpose before he left. And Park? He was laughing.

__

— Aw, Byun… you think you're smart as hell. Pff. — said to himself.

__

.

.

.

__

The classes in the morning were all good. That day, the classes wouldn't end 'til the afternoon. Lucky for him, he didn't saw Chanyeol's ass until lunch. Together with his best friend, Oh Sehun, who was talking some shit animatedly, Baek grabbed his orange juice and a quesadilla and had his seat at the table close to the emergency exit, as usual. 

__

— Yesterday I slept with a girl and… man. — Sehun said while opening his milk box.

__

— Another one? — he laughed. — You should tattoo "fuckboy" on your back.

__

— Ha, ha. You're so funny. Look at me, I'm laughing out loud, lol, lol, ha ha ha. — Sehun replied using his sarcasm at the hardest level.

__

— Hunnie, I'm serious! That would look great. Men with tattoos are hot. — said with the straw on his mouth. At the same time, he saw Chanyeol and his friends — Jongin, Jongdae, Junmyeon — and they were all without their t-shirts. 

__

— …and she was pretty good, like, she rode my dick like a pro… Hm… Baek? Byun Baekhyun? Are you hearing me? — Oh nudged his arm, trying to claim his attention.

__

— Why the fuck Park Chanyeol has to be so fucking hot? I hate him! — said to himself, thinking about how delicious they were (mostly Chanyeol, but he would never admit that). 

__

— Hm… I don't know. He probably goes to the gym every day. — said, holding his laugh at the friend. Baekhyun was looking a little, hm… I can't really explain how was that moment. At the same time, he wanted to fuck with him and punch his face until it crash. 

__

— Son of a bitch. — he continued. — Fuck you. No. Fuck me.

__

— You’re a fucking whore, B.

__

— Duh. — both laughed. — But seriously, I would do anything for a fuck with Chanyeol. 

__

— Then show this big ass for him. — said.

__

— I hate him. — Sehun laughed once again.

__

— You hate him? I don’t think so. 

__

— But I do. 

__

— ‘k, then. — Oh rolled his eyes again.

__

Chanyeol walked through the cafeteria slowly, exposing his beautiful muscles to anyone who wanted to see. He passed the table where Baekhyun was with his friend and stopped for a moment. B looked away.

__

— You're drooling, little bitch. — Chanyeol teased.

__

— I'm drooling in disgust, Park.

__

— Oh, sure. I heard you say you wanted to fuck with me. Not even if someone paid me I would eat your dirty ass.

__

— As you said yourself, I'm a bitch. I want to fuck with everyone, not only you, you fucking shit.

__

— You're pathetic.

__

— As yourself.

__

— I’m not gonna waste my precious time with you, mother fucker. I'll catch you outside.

__

— I’ll be waiting, asshole. — Sehun cleared his throat, removing both of them from the bubble of provocations in which they were inserted. Baekhyun felt his face heat up and Chanyeol just complained in a very low voice.

__

— Are you done, princesses? — said Sehun, staring at ‘em with a deadly look.

__

— Shut up, Oh. — Baekhyun and Chanyeol said at the same time. They laughed and then realized what they were doing, stopping right away.

__

— The cutest couple ever. — B’s friend said, and after that, Chanyeol went looking for his friends.

__

— Thanks for the moral support, cuckold.

__

— No drama, B. I felt the sexual tension between you both. You’re probably gonna fuck when he “catch you outside”.

__

— Hm.

__

— Come on, Baek. — Sehun said, getting up and walking through the cafeteria. Baekhyun followed him a little upset, but soon returned to normal.

__

Around 2 pm, the energy in the school ran out. The students were released from classes earlier that day because of this. Baekhyun and Sehun didn't have much to do and didn't want to go home, so they decided to walk around. They stopped at the market, bought cigarettes and cheap vodka and jelly beans. Both put Pet Sematary to play at the highest volume they could put and started drinking their vodka.

__

It didn't take long for both of them to get high. They walked a bit more and ended up coming back to school.They drank a little more until the whole bottle came to an end. Decreased the volume of the music (which was now Mr. Brightside) and, minutes later, Baekhyun pushed Sehun against the wall and kissed him. Sehun, who was not a fool, kissed him back and lowered a hand to the boy's ass, squeezing it tightly. B let out a low moan and parted the kiss with a half smile. He took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, taking a drag.

__

— The best part of our friendship, don't you think? — said the boy, breathing out his cigarette smoke.

__

— Hell yeah. — the other confirmed, a little breathless, and returned to kiss the friend full of desire.

__

Baekhyun soon started to touch the boy's dick over his clothes, smiling between the kiss when he realized that the boy's size really pleased him. Sehun squeezed Baekhyun's hot ass again. Baek, of course, kept his butt up. I'll just remind you that they were on the school wall...

__

— Aye! You fag, are you taking your straight friend to the path of those who fuck from behind?

__

— Holy shit, Park. Can’t you let me in fucking peace?! I just want to smoke, get drunk and you’re bothering me. Get away.

__

— Awnt, the lil bitch is pissed off, isn’t?

__

— Baek, just ignore him. Let’s go, come on. — Sehun called him

__

— Shut up, new fag. I’m talking to this whore here. — Chanyeol yelled. — I said that I would catch ya in here, right? 

__

— Yes, you did. — Baek rolled his eyes and took a real fucking sloooow drag. Sehun was just looking the other way. 

__

— So, how do you prefer? Punches or kicks? — asked sarcastically.

__

— I prefer your dick buried in my ass. — B replied in the same tone.

__

— I’m not gay as you, you fucking…

__

— Whore? Bitch? Improve your vocabulary, baby. It is already predictable.

__

Chanyeol was full of hate. He was going to beat Baekhyun, but was held by Sehun, who had finally decided to act.

__

— Don't hold him, Hunnie. I want to see if he has all that courage when I'm in charge.

__

— Byun, don't tease… — said Sehun, worried about his friend.

__

— You? In charge? That joke was good. — Park forced a laugh.

__

— You’ll see the joke, you mother fucker. 

__

— Baek, please… 

__

— You can leave, Hun. I’m ordering. — his face was serious and Sehun felt compelled to obey immediately. 

__

— Kay, B. I’m leaving. Just take care, please.

__

— Good boy.

__

— Oh, please. Will you obey this fag?! Stay here.

__

— Are you afraid of this fag here, little Park? — Baekhyun approached him, leaving their faces very close to each other.

__

— N-no i’m not… what the fuck, Park? — said the last part very low. Sehun took a deep breath and left. 

__

_ “Byun Baekhyun was fucking stressed. With his ripped jeans, leather jacket, black t-shirt and his boots, a cigarette between his lips and looking just like an asshole (which is exactly what he is sometimes, but… hm, nevermind.) _

_ The reason for his madness had a name and a surname. Park Chanyeol, as always. Baek was simply pissed off with the taller one, who was always messing with him and his friends at work, talking lots of shit about him for everyone and being such a dick. Honestly, they hate each other. And maybe that's why their chemistry is so fucking hot.” _

__

— Hm… looks like there’s nobody else in here… which means that we can do anything. — B gave him a naughty smile.

__

— Who the fuck you think you’re talking with? — Chanyeol asked, looking a bit nervous.

__

— Let’s see. Park Chanyeol, senior year student… Height about 6’1, hot as fuck but still an asshole.

__

— So you actually think i’m hot? — the Park boy tried to move away, but Baekhyun got so close that they stuck their bodies. Chanyeol blushed.

__

— You are, and I know that you know. Oh, how cute… are you ashamed? Looks like... the game turned against you.

__

— I-i’m not ashamed. Get away, fag. 

__

— Well, I can get out. Or I can make you feel good... with my mouth, with my ass… why don't you forget you hate me, huh? — said baekhyun in a sexy voice, which made Chanyeol goose bumps all over. 

__

— Shut the fuck up, you shitty gay! — Park yelled at B.

__

— Are you actually yelling at me? — laughed out loud and held his jaw tightly, sinking his nails into the soft skin. —  _ You wanna fuck me so bad, it makes you look stupid _ . — Baekhyun retorted while Chanyeol’s fist was ready to punch him.

__

— I’ll hit you! Go away! — said Park completely on defensive.

__

— No, babe,  _ I will. _ — Baek ended the space that separated them and started a slow kiss, which to his surprise was instantly returned.

— What are you talking about? — asked Chanyeol between the kiss. He also softened his body and let out a low moan when Baekhyun slapped his ass.

__

— You gave up resisting, babe? — B started to distribute kisses around the boy's neck. — You’re so sensitive in here… What about… in here? — squeezed the buttocks of the highest one.

__

— No... I didn't give up… Please, stop it, I’m begging you. 

__

— I like it when you beg. Keep begging. 

__

— I won't humiliate myself just because you ordered.

__

— So you admit that I'm in charge? Good boy. — Baek softly patted his cheek. Chanyeol blushed again. — It's funny how you act differently at a moment like this one. Don't think that just because you are taller, more popular or make my life miserable, I will let you rule me. I will rule you. You’re now  _ my _ little bitch, Park. If you admit that you just wanted to have a fuck with me this whole time, I’ll not hurt you so much. — smiled grimly while biting his neck.

__

— I… I… I did…— admitted in a low voice.

__

— You did what, honey bun?

__

— I-I wanted to fuck you… 

__

— You know that things are a bit different with me, don’t ya?

__

— I do… but… uhm… I’m tired of pretending. I’m yours for today, do whatever you want. 

__

— See? You can be a good boy when you want to. C’mon, let’s go to a better place.

__

— Don’t get things wrong, I still hate you, but the lust is making me go blind.

__

— Maybe you wanna hit me. I’mma let you do it but just in the fucking bed. — holded hard the boy's jaw. — Enjoy, babe.

__

— Oh, I will. I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before. 

__

— Just don't forget who's boss here.

__

— You’re the boss.

__

— So I think we need a more respectful way to treat your boss.

__

— Like what...?

__

— Master, owner, sir, your choice. Come on.

__

Baekhyun didn't even give the boy time to respond, starting to walk quickly towards a motel already well known to him. He didn't look back, but he knew he was being followed by the tallest. With a smug smile, the blond-haired one walked confidently. When they arrived at the motel, Baekhyun just asked for "The usual room". The receptionist nodded and gave him his key. Chanyeol moved closer to Baek, looking a little unsure, but eager to be there. They were really going to have sex, and the fact that they hate each other was making both even more sassy.

__

— Hm… Byun… I mean… master… 

__

— Hm? 

__

— What are we going to do here?

__

— Don’t know. What do people do in a motel, babe?

__

— They… fuck?

__

— Exactly. 

__

— So… I’m gonna fuck you…?

__

— No, little baby. I’ll use your dick while you simply obey me. Sounds good, doesn’t?

__

— I think so, master. — he replied and stayed quiet after that.

__

When they both arrived at the room, Baekhyun unlocked the door and pulled Park close to him without much delicacy. He closed the door and locked it, pushing Chanyeol against the bed and got on all fours over him.

__

— Ready for the best fuck of your life?

__

— Don't be so convinced.

__

— I’m being realistic. Now shut the fuck up or i will gag you. Oh, I almost forgot. Before shutting up, choose a safeword.

__

— What is it?

__

— A safe word is used to interrupt a scene during sex, mostly in BDSM relationships. It has to be a word that is out of context and has no chance for you to accidentally speak. If you say that word during a scene, I will know that I must stop. Did you understand? 

__

— Yes sir.

__

— Good boy. Now choose yours before we get started.

__

— Hm… rabbit?

__

— Perfect. Don’t forget: if you want me to stop, say “rabbit” and I’ll immediately stop whatever I’m doing.

__

— Okay. 

__

— Now, keep this pretty mouth shut.

__

— Yes sir. 

__

— How cute, you are obedient. Take off your shirt. — B ordered and Park did it. — Now open your legs.

__

— M-my legs? 

__

— Yes, your legs. I said for you to keep your mouth shut, you fucking whore. — The dom slapped Chanyeol’s face, who he groaned in surprise.

__

— What the fuck?

__

— Shut up. — he did it again. Park felt his dick stay upright little by little. He didn't understand why he was excited about being beaten, but ... he was, and a lot.

__

— Yes sir.

__

— I just want to hear your voice if it's groaning my name.

__

Chanyeol nodded and closed his eyes. Baekhyun started to kiss his neck and went down the collarbone until he reached one of the nipples, which he bit and then sucked. A sly groan was heard, which made the dom smile.

__

— Do you like it? — began to stimulate the other nipple with his hand. Chanyeol nodded once again. 

__

— What about this? — pinched the nipple hard. Chanyeol whined. — Today I'm going to discount all the pain you gave me, you dumb ass. But lucky for you, my pain is pleasant. Take your pants off. Right now. 

__

The order was immediately obeyed, without hesitation. He made the other turn on his stomach and B smiled when he saw his white, immaculate butt. He gave the boy's butt a hard slap, squeezing it next and separating the two sides to expose the ass, where he slowly slid his finger.

__

— Master… not there… — Chanyeol begged.

__

— You remember who’s the boss, huh?

__

— I do, but I don’t want to be touched in here…

__

— If you don’t, why don’t you say your safeword? Hm? — B asked cynically. The other just bit his own lower lip and hid his face in the pillow.

__

Taking this as an incentive, Baek continued to stroke the boy's ass. He wet his finger with spittle and started to put his finger inside, just the tip. Park squirmed and groaned in pain.

__

— Master… it hurts…

__

— The pain will soon go away. You are so tight… — stopped moving his finger and held it still so Chan could get used to it. 

_**  
  
** _

— So... that's how it feels when you masturbate from behind… it’s weird… — spoke between moans.

__

— It feels good, doesn’t? Stay quiet, babe.

__

— Yes sir...

__

— Good boy. Keep it up and I'll ride on your dick as a reward.

__

— Please, sir, do it. — said softly.

__

— Then obey me, ok? — Park moaned again and said a "yes sir" that looked more like a meow. — Good boy, babe. It’s good to see that you are good at obeying.

__

Chanyeol didn't respond, but he whimpered when Baekhyun made his entire finger slip into his ass.

__

— Holy shit… — said in a kind of growl. He raised his ass a bit more and rolled against his finger, in a silent request for more.

__

— Do you like it? — Baek started to fuck him with his finger, using a little force as soon as he saw that he had become accustomed to the movements. He gave a strong slap on the buttock, which was already marked, and was awarded with a sly Chanyeol groaning his name.

__

— I do… please... sir, don’t stop…

__

— Are you sure you never let anyone fuck that ass? You look really hot in that position, damn it. 

__

— Thank you sir.

__

— Shut up. — Byun slapped Chanyeol’s ass once again, but this time, he used more strength. — I will immobilize you. Don’t move. — Baek removed his finger from Chanyeol's ass, then got up and took a bondage rope (Guess what? It’s a fetish room and there is almost everything in there.) He started  with a double column tie around the wrists and ran his fingertips over the length of his back, making him gasp, totally in need. Then he brought  the rope up until just below the elbows, then wrapped around. He also put one arm around both of the rope bottom’s arms to hold them together while the other hand wrapped, which further ensured its dominance, in addition to causing chills from the highest.

__

B created a friction by wrapping under the bands and then pulling upward. This helps him to maintain his tension, and prevent the tie from falling apart. After that he did a very simple friction by wrapping under both bands, going down again to complete the wrap, and then pulling back up. The friction has locked off his tension nicely, and seemed reasonably clean and simple. He used the exact same process to create another band above the elbows to put less pressure on the actual joint. Then dressed his wraps, running the fingers below them to bunch ‘em together. 

__

— You look gorgeous this way, bitch. How do you feel?

__

— I don’t really know… this is weird but at the same time is… good.

__

— I know. Now, babe… let me see this pretty ass, huh?

__

— Yes sir… — Chanyeol lifted his ass and "shows it" proudly, now stripped of his shame. Baekhyun then reached for a paddle slapper beside the bed.

__

— Let’s make this pretty butt red. — the dom said and smiled. He used the paddle slapper to hit his white ass, which was no longer as white as before, and which made Chanyeol moan and ask for more (mentally cursing himself for giving up so easily.) 

__

Baek hit each side hard again and again, feeling overwhelming pleasure at having the other so submissive to himself. Park wasn’t so different. He was as excited as he had ever been in his whole life. He felt his penis throbbing so hard, dripping pre-cum so intensely that it was shameful. Baekhyun, seeing how much the submissive was in need, put aside the paddle slapper and turned him over, so that his belly was up.

__

He said nothing, just started running his fingers over the boy's belly, caressing him, bending down and taking weak bites, in addition to hickeys. He slid one hand until it reached the sub's dick, beginning a slow masturbation. He ran his hand all over the glans, spreading the pre-cum along the entire length. He held on, keeping his self control not to sit on that cock right away.

__

Chanyeol tried to move his hands to masturbate himself. He was so, so horny, but he couldn't because he was tied up. B laughed. He bent down, running his hands over his thick thighs, squeezing them tightly. He picked up the paddle slapper again and used it to hit both of his thighs, feeling his asshole twitch and relax, which made it clear that he wanted to be fucked. Chan gasped out while Baek teased him more and more. He writhed in agony, needed more than just what he was having. It was excruciating to be stimulated but, at the same time, not to be. At least not as much as he wanted or needed.

__

Chanyeol was feeling like he was about to burst. 

__

— Your taste is so sweet…

__

— Master, please... stop torturing me like that.

__

— Hm… I like to see you asking me for more. You want more? You want me to suck your dick? Maybe like… this? — spoke before he stuck his penis in his mouth,  deepthroating him without moderation and keeping his eyes fixed on Chanyeol's eyes. Byun continued  licking the base of his cock with his tongue while he was deep inside his mouth, also constantly moaning and giving him lustful looks. Everytime that Chanyeol seemed close to his orgasm, B stopped with all the touches and went away, having fun to see the despair in which the submissive was inserted.

__

— Byun… please… I need to cum, it hurts. — he begged.

__

— Be respectful, bitch. — Baek yelled and slapped his face.

__

— I-i’m sorry, master! — he started to cry. Cry in agony, cry in pain, cry in pleasure, cry in need. But Byun has no mercy. To make Park even more horny, Baekhyun took his clothes off very, very slowly. He displayed his body and was satisfied with the reactions he received. Then he took a tube of lubricant and got on all fours and turned his ass to Chanyeol, leaving it in his visual field. Put some lube on his index finger and took it to his ass, introducing it there slowly.

__

Park tried to break free and touch himself at all costs, but the knots were very strong and had really immobilized him (at least his hands). The dominator let out low sighs as he masturbated, alternating between going too fast and painfully slow. It didn't take long for him to add a second finger to the first, groaning and looking at the sub over his shoulder. He smiled and breathed, moving his ass provocatively. Chanyeol screamed and churned in frustration.

__

— Aye honeybun. You wanna fuck this ass here? — he said, sassy. 

__

— Please… I can’t… take it anymore… my dick hurts…

__

— For real? Hmm… 

__

— Please… — he begged.

__

— You’re pathetic, babe. — he took his fingers out of himself and went back to the boy while stimulating his penis.

__

— I am? Then show me how pathetic I am. — said, with some shallow thrusts.

__

— Do you think you're good at fucking? Will you fuck me hard, the way I like it? 

__

— Yes sir. I swear I will. 

__

— I know you will, cause if you don’t… — looked at the paddle slapper and smiled, mischievous. The submissive swallowed, wanting and not wanting to be beaten again. Baek climbed on the bed and crawled around Chanyeol, soon standing on his lap. He started to wiggle on top of the hard cock, moaning slyly and touching his own nipples, while watching the other's despair trying to touch him. — If you keep being a good little boy for me, I'll untie you and let you touch me. But stay quiet, uh?

__

— Yes sir. 

__

The dom took the penis by the base and fitted it in its entrance, sliding it at once and sitting there tightly.

__

— Fuck yes! Aw… — Chanyeol charged with the hip up, but Baekhyun shook his head. Park immediately stopped with what he was doing. 

__

— Shit, your dick feels so good… goes so deep inside me, fucks me so well… — he said while moving his hips slowly and trying to keep his breathing under control.

__

— Hm… master…

__

— What do you want, honeybun? — he asked and tipped his head back when his prostate was hit by the swollen glans of Park's cock.

__

— Can you... can you hit my face again? — he said shyly.

__

— My masochistic little bitch. — slapped him hard on the cheek. Chanyeol whined. Baek did it again and again ‘til his face became bright red.

__

— Thank you, sir… — tears streamed down the boy's face, who moaned loudly with pleasure.

__

— You’re such a cute little whore, Chany.

__

— Uhum… I am… 

__

— I think that now you can fuck me, babe. But I'll have to get off your dick to untie you… — he pouted slightly.

__

— I’ll fuck you hard, master… 

__

— Hm… Very hard? Without mercy? Are you going to fuck me until I can't even walk anymore?

__

— Sure, yes, sir. — he nodded and bit his lip.

__

— Well, in this case… — stepped off him little by little, groaning and gasping as he felt Chanyeol's pre-cum in his ass. — I want you to cum inside me. 

__

— You… are you… sure about it?

__

— We didn’t use condoms, anyway... I want to feel your cum drain from my ass.

— Yes sir. 

__

— Good boy. 

__

Baekhyun undid the knots of his shibari hurriedly, feeling mad to be fucked as soon as possible. He didn’t suppress the smile full of satisfaction when he saw the marks of the strings on the arms of the sub.

__

— Now, Park boy… you can touch me. But I still own you.

__

— Yes sir. — Chany answered. Byun  lay face down on the bed, legs straight, hips slightly raised. The other wasted no time, already positioning himself above Baek, who raised his hips a bit more. Chanyeol then slowly introduced his dick into his ass, starting with deep and rough thrusts, making Byun scream and beg for more.

__

— Stronger, Park. — asked with a little difficulty. — Fuck… choke me. 

__

— Choke you, master? Are you sure?

__

— Yes, bitch, I’m sure. I want you to fucking choke me, you motherfucker. 

__

— Yes sir. — he followed the order and soon started to choke Byun, who was moaning in an uncontrolled way. — Does it feel good...?

__

— It does. Keep going. — said authoritatively.

__

Baek was already feeling his orgasm coming, so he made Chanyeol stop and switch the position. Now he was layed back with the legs raised all the way up and the ankles crossed behind his own head. Thank god B was flexible. He entered him  from a missionary position and returned to thrust at the same pace as before while Baekhyun started wanking himself.

__

— Master.. I’m almost there…

__

— Cum inside me, babe. — Baek ordered between one or another moan.

__

— Yes, s.... sir… — Chany's speech was broken by gasps and low moans. He came intensely, filling the inside of B with his sperm, which rubbed against his cock as if asking for more. He t hrusted a few more times until Baekhyun also reached his orgasm. Then Chanyeol withdrew from the boy and lay down on the bed beside him, totally exhausted. The orgasm had been so intense that it had fucked up his mind, his body was fucking TIRED. And really, really, reaaaaaaaaally satisfied. Like he's never been before.

__

— That was… — B started a few moments later, when his breath came back to the normal.

__

— Great. — Chanyeol completed.

__

— Yeah… Listen, I’m going to the bathroom to pick up some things to take care of you. I'll be right back.

__

— Uhum… — Chanyeol took a deep breath and held a smile.

__

When he came back, he brought the Coconut oil lotion, a soothing ointment, arnica gel and moisturizer. Baek softly asked him to turn once again, so he could care for his ass, and was obeyed at the same time, receiving a compliment as a reward. Lit an aromatic sandalwood candle before starting, then took the arnica gel and spread it over the submissive's ass, who whimpered under his breath. Did a light massage there until the gel felt warm and kissed each buttock before moving on to the next step.Then B applied delicately the soothing ointment on his ass, which was spanked to red. Coconut oil lotion time, along with a relaxing massage on the butt, on the thighs, going up the back, shoulders and ending at the neck.

__

After that he took a wet wipe and wiped everything, then applied the moisturizer. Chanyeol almost fell asleep because he was so, so relaxed that he got sleepy. He took two bottles of water from the small refrigerator in the room and gave one to the sub, who thanked him and drank the water eagerly. Baek drank his own slowly.

__

— Hm… master?

__

— Huh?

__

— Why did you… you know… took care of me after all?

__

— Because it’s necessary, Park.  A BDSM scene is intense. Your body will have a physiological response to pushing your body, perhaps to its limits. The surge of adrenaline and endorphins lead your body to a temporary imbalance. The rush of these chemicals leaving your body, known as sub drop, can be just as disconcerting. Another words, your body has been pushed to the limit and now it needs to get back to normal, or there will be no good consequences.

__

— Oh… I got it. 

__

— Do you want to take a shower?

__

— I think it would be good…

__

— Just don't use the bathtub, they don't always clean it.

__

— Okay! 

__

Chanyeol went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He reflected on everything that had happened and wondered why he liked it so much. It was, like, his first homosexual experience, accompanied by unknown fetishes and a boy who hates him (and that he hates) with all his might. Confusing. Fucking confusing. When he left the bathroom, Baekhyun was clean and tidy again. "How does he do that?", he thought.

__

— Aye. Look, I’m late and my mother is waiting for me, so i gotta go. But don’t forget to eat something and do something that relaxes you. Ok?

__

— Ok.

__

— Come on, give me a hug. Tomorrow you’ll hate me again. — he requested. They hugged each other.

__

— Are we gonna do this again?

__

— If you want to, text me. I know you have my number.

__

— I do. — he smiled.

__

— You should smile more. You look prettier with a smile on your face.

__

— Thank you… — thanked him, ashamed. — There's just one more thing I need to do before I go.

__

— What is it?

__

— This. — Baekhyun heard a cackle and then with a flash of pain, Chany's hand swung out and connected to his face, making B look at him bewildered.

__

— Son of a b…

__

— Goodbye, master. See you tomorrow. 

__

— I hate you! — Baek yelled.

__

— It’s reciprocal.

__****  
  



End file.
